I, Jealousy
by Timeless4Life
Summary: Jealousy. Italy has never felt that emotion before. Now he has and he wants to change. Change into someone confident and lust-worthy. Change to make Germany love him. A slightly darker Italy emerges to make his move. For Germany. ItalyxGermany one-shot.


_Author's Note: I wrote this between pauses in my work... I've checked it over but please forgive if it doesn't flow completely *sweats* Just a fluffy one-shot and a way to thrash out another story idea that I will (hopefully) write later around 'dark' Italy. I tried to experiment with sentence length - how long is too long? ItalyxGermany pairing. With (I just couldn't resist) a little Prussia at the beginning. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! All comments and criticism is greatly appreciated. Take care._

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" a gruff voice whispered in Italy's ear.<p>

Italy's eyes widened. His thoughts of digging into his pasta meal were all but replaced with the image of the person standing behind him. An image that sent shivers pulsating through his core.

"R-r-ready for what?" Italy squeaked, finding himself frozen in his seat.

A pair of ice cold hands released their firm grip on his shoulders, only to slide forwards to dive into Italy's collar and rest on the top of his chest.

"I'm taking your vital regions."

Italy made yelped something unintelligible as a deep shade of crimson spread over his face.

"Hmm, well, if you seem willing..." Prussia grinned, leaning in close. Italy felt the prick of tiny goose-pimples on his neck, as Prussia's cold breath smoothed over his skin.

"W-what? No! No-no-no! I'm _not_ willing! I'm not willing at _all_!" Italy shouted, waving his arms randomly, attempting to ward off his unwanted attentions. Of course, this wasn't working. And he knew it.

Prussia grinned at Italy's reaction, reminiscent of a scarecrow scaring away crows in a farmer's field. Allowing a moment to pass for his hilarity, Prussia removed his hands and, gripping the back of the chair, pulled it round. The chair creaked in complaint as Italy came face to face with the albino.

"Ah! German-!" Prussia covered his mouth with his hand and grinned wickedly.

"Uh-uh, little Feliciano," he said, leaning close again. "I'm only interested in playing with you right now, _comprende_?" His demonic red eyes glimmered greedily. "Ludwig will have to wait his turn."

Italy's squeaking objections came in muffled bursts. As Prussia raised an eyebrow in amusement, Italy seemed to silence. Fate was fate. Thinking over Prussia's history, hardly anyone had escaped his advances. Moving his hand, Prussia gripped Italy's chin and hovered dangerously over his lips.

"Hmm... I like the face you're making right now, it-"

"And I like the face _you're _making right now."

"Huh?" _Smash!_ Eyes rolling, Prussia fell onto his knees and then to the ground, each movement like an individual domino tumbling down and catching the next piece.

Blush still saturating his face, Italy looked from Prussia's unconscious body to Germany standing over him, broad and tall, sparkling blue eyes rolling towards the cieling in disbelief. In his hand was the biggest metal spoon Italy had ever laid eyes on.

"Oops." Germany poked Prussia with the tip of his boot. "I didn't mean to hit him _that _hard..."

"I-I-Is he dead?"

Germany looked over to Italy who had brought him legs up onto the chair to hug.

Pulling a concerned face, he poked Prussia again with his boot. This time a strained moan emitted from the albino's mouth as Germany prodded his chest a second time. He was alive – _thank God! - _but he didn't wake up. "No. Just unconscious."

Suddenly, Prussia sat up. As Germany stooped down. The metal spoon _clanked _loudly as it hit the floor. Italy watched in bewilderment. _Crash_! Within seconds, they were both on the floor clutching their aching head and jaw. Prussia blinked wildly until the world stopped sliding to the left and stabilised to focus on Germany's awkward expression... as he pretty much straddled Prussia.

"Hn. Just an excuse to get into position, eh, Ludwig?" Prussia grinned, a wicked glint passing over his eyes. He chuckled at the awkwardness. "I don't like being on the receiving end, brother. You should know I'm _always_ on top."

Italy felt his face drop. As he realised the feeling spreading over and through him, Italy was glad he was still hugging his knees tightly, hiding his embarrassed expression and... his jealousy. He'd never felt this emotion before. Ever. In all his history, he had never felt hot and cold, angry and sad, embarrassed and confused all simultaneously. As he watched Prussia pucker his lips in a kissing motion, sparking off a short grappling fight as Prussia tried to hug Germany and Germany tried to push Prussia away, Italy felt his face tense and brow furrow. _Is this what Germany likes...?_

Red-faced, Germany literally jumped up and away from Prussia who was still chuckling like a mad man on the floor, leading him to wonder if he had damaged his brother's brain.

_Bang!_ The brothers stopped to turn and stare at the door. Realisation setting in, Germany looked from the empty chair, to the plate of pasta left cold and almost untouched.

"Italy?"

Prussia got up and stood by his brother's side, slapping him on the back. "You've got him well trained to leave the room when things are going down. Well, up, if you-"

"Oh... Go annoy Austria or something, Gilbert."

Prussia pulled a face. "Dear Lord, are you _seriously_ upset by this?" Germany shot him a look that relayed exactly what he thought of him right now. "Honestly, I can't believe you are- Hey! You know what, that's not a bad idea about Austria!" The albino, suddenly forgetting the situation at hand, started grinning again, his mind already plotting wild and probably disturbing schemes. "_And_ he's got visitors today – of course, that's a brilliant idea!" Germany rolled his eyes to the ceiling. _What on earth have I unleashed?_

Germany followed his very excited brother out into the corridor. With an evil look painted over his face, Prussia was soon hurrying out of the house to locate Austria and... Germany sighed... take his vital regions. Again.

Shaking his head, Germany turned his back on the front door and started up the stairs. Eventually, he found himself outside Italy's room. He pressed his ear against the smooth wooden panels of Italy's door. Nothing. Taking a breath, he knocked twice on the wood. After a minute, he raised his fist to knock again. With a _creek_, the door opened a few inches and Italy darkened face filled the gap.

"Italy..."

"Has _he_ gone?"

Germany blinked. The 'he' had left Italy's lips with almost venomous emphasis. It was unlike him to speak like that. In fact, he had never known him to speak like that before.

"Who, Prussia? Yeah, he's gone."

Germany bit his lip awkwardly as he considered what to ask him. Italy just looked at him. It was almost unnerving how he just stared like that. His usual needy glint was absent from his deep brown eyes, replaced with something unfamiliar, something dark. Germany opened and closed his mouth, unable to voice the questions buzzing around his head.

"Germany... " Italy said slowly, raising his right hand to rest on Germany's chest. "Do you prefer... Prussia...?"

A slight blush covered his face as he stared down at the timid man, who was shuffling from foot to foot, nervously waiting for an answer.

"Prussia is my brother, Italy. And you are-"

"I am what?" Italy said quietly, looking up again. _What am I to you, Germany? Just an ally? A friend?_

Germany placed his broad hands on Italy's shoulders. "What's this about, Italy?"

Italy bit his lip as he ignored the rising temptation to run away or grin and pretend it was nothing... This was it. Germany didn't want someone who always ran away. Germany wanted... a different sort of guy. Italy could be that guy. He _wanted _to be that guy.

His lips crashed against Germany's within seconds of Italy's internal decision. Germany's eyes widened as Italy continued to kiss him and wrap his arms around the taller man's neck.

"I-Ita-"

Germany found himself in an awkward position, caught between naturally kissing him back and pushing him away to question- Italy removed his arms from Germany's neck to push him back against the corridor wall. The wall was cold against Germany's back, but Italy's behaviour alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. Within seconds, their lips met again. This time harder, deeper, as Italy's tongue finally invaded Germany's mouth.

Keeping his hands either side of Germany, trapping him where he stood, Italy pulled away, panting for breath. The slight blush that had coloured Germany's face before had morphed into a deep, strawberry-coloured shade of red, the thought suddenly hitting him that his tongue had been in Italy's mouth almost as much as vice-versa. Italy leaned in and started planting light kisses round his jaw and down his neck.

This darker, forceful Italy was far from the smaller man's true self but... it was far from unpleasant. In fact, Germany thought, sending another chill down through him, this was almost... almost erotic-

"I love you, Germany. And I want you to love me."

The words formed as slow whisper. They were so forceful, it sounded more like a statement than what should have been a question. Germany had seen Italy's lips move, but he could scarcely believe he'd heard those words. For a moment, he wasn't sure if Italy had actually said anything, everything being something of a twisted fantasy but, as Italy started unclothing him, placing a kiss on his warm, naked skin for every button he unfastened, threatening to break his control over his bodily reactions every time he felt those small, soft lips, he knew this was real. He found himself begging this not to be a dream. This was a fantasy all right, but one he wanted to experience more than anything. _Oh, please. Please make this real._

Italy paused as Germany's shirt floated open and, threading his fingers through Germany's belt hooks, leaned against his muscular chest to look up at him with large, hungry eyes.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want me to do, Germany, or I shall never please you."

_So forceful..._ Italy's confident voice made his stomach tie in knots in anticipation, but also at the prospect of telling the smaller man exactly what he wanted before shortly receiving it. It had occurred to Germany that Italy had never done this before, but he had not expected in a billion years for Italy to acknowledge it _and still _continue playing with him.

Germany pulled back slightly and smiled down at him. He let his fingers softly comb back Italy's thick hair. "You know I love your usual self, Feliciano? You don't have to do this to... you know..."

Italy looked up, his usual loving glimmer sparkled in his eyes for just a second, before a darker shade saturated them again. _I enjoyed getting this far; I'm not going to throw this all away now. _He didn't realise it immediately, but he was enjoying this way more than he should. The mere thoughts of being on top made him ache inside. And, from the feel of it, the feeling was mutual with Germany. Ludwig wanted this as much as Feliciano.

Italy leant closer, his tongue following the curve of Germany's collarbone, travelling up his neck to tease his lips. "Too late," Italy whispered in his ear.

Germany opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak for a second as he melted against Italy's will and threatened to produce the pleasurable moan that was creeping from his voice box and rested tauntingly on his tongue. His reaction didn't go unnoticed, however, as Italy grinned at him, deciding there and then to push a step further. Agonisingly slowly, he undid Germany's belt.

"Are you going... to take my vital... regions?" Germany replied between gasps, as Italy pressed on him lightly.

"That was the plan," Italy muttered. "Ludwig." A smile pulled at Germany's mouth as Italy spoke his name. He loved it when Italy said his name.

Threading his fingers back through Germany's belt hooks, he looked up into his favourite pair of shining blue irises. Italy smiled mischievously. He pulled Germany towards him, enjoying how their bodies felt against each other, before leading him backwards into his bedroom.

"Are you ready, Ludwig?"


End file.
